


Bruce Banner and the Unfortunate Case of the Pickle Jar

by nxco_dxangelo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Smut, lots of smut, minor friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxco_dxangelo/pseuds/nxco_dxangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bruce wants is a sandwich with pickles. Is that too much to ask for? Apparently it is since his hand is now stuck in the pickle jar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Banner and the Unfortunate Case of the Pickle Jar

The fandom is The Avengers

The setting is in the was Stark now Avenger tower kitchen.

keep this in your mind because this will be the setting until it changes

we start out with bruce banner

bruce wants lunch

well he actually wants a sandwich but same dif

the big problem?

he wants pickles

those pickles are in a jar

he has got all of them out except one

he reaches his hand inside to get it out

his hand gets stuck

oh no

he tried to get out several times but it didn't work

he decides that he needs to become the hulk to break the glass

he thinks tony will piss him so he tries him first

scene changes to tony's lab

but keep the kitchen in your mind

we might come back to it

bruce goes down in tony's lab and tells him of his situation

tony laughs

jerk

he decides to try and make bruce angry

his methods include poking, pushing, and talking

lots and lots of talking

it didn't work

boo 

bruce tries clint next

we go to the living room now

i think you can forget about the lab

but I would store in a file just in case

in the living room bruce finds not only clint, but natasha and thor too

he tells them of his situation

and no he did not get a problem down low 

i mean his hand stuck in the jar

its starting to hurt i think

or i least i would guess it would

clint laughs 

natasha hits him

clint tries to shoot him with arrows 

constantly

natahsa doesn't care 

she thinks that its his own fault

thor offers to hit it with his hammer

whats its name?

Mamma pa jamma?

whatever back to the story

he kindly declines

bruce thinks its hopeless

alas! enter steve!

steve tells all of them that its time to do more teamwork training

bruce turns into the hulk

smashing the jar

hulk does not like teamwork training

well now you know

nick fury walks in and gives everyone a disaproving look

he walk out

the end

and you can delete the kitchen and lab now too 

cause this was the end

you're welcome

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far then leave kudos


End file.
